Miraculous
by Miraculous lover 101
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug and Chat noir fighting villains and drama!
1. Chapter 1: love is in the air

Ladybug sat breathlessly on the top of the Eiffel Tower waiting for chat noir after their great battle with The Baker, her own father! He finally arrived moments later...

"What a day, you know that guy? I kind of know him." Chat noir playfully informed Ladybug.

"Oh, me too." Ladybug said smiling. In less then a minute her smile faded. " Oh Chat, look at your cheek!" He touched his cheek and looked at her with pride.

"I'm fine M, lady." He leaned in for a kiss but she ignored him and stood up.

"You know Chat, I'm never gonna fall for you" she slyly dodged his kiss and ran off into the moonlight yelling goodnight. Chat watched as Ladybug ran off and instantly, almost mechanically said, "claws in" Plagg popped out and stared at Adrien and laughed.

"Ooh is the kitty scared of embarrass himself in front of his little lady?" Plagg danced around Adrien with a mischievous grin Adrien desperately wanted to slap off his face. " Aren't you ever gonna tell her how you feel?"

"Soon" Adrien replied with a sly smirk. "In about 2 days"

"Valentines day, so original" Plagg sarcastically chirped. " Now how about we get me some camanbar? I'm starving, saving the city is hard" Plagg slowly drifts to the ground moaning.

"You saved the town?! Fine I'll let you have it but only cause Valentine's Day is making me cheery."

"Ugh, kill me please!"


	2. Chapter 2: copycat returns?

It was Valentine's Day and Chat was ready to make his move, all he needed now was a chance to see his lady. Meanwhile Marinette was busy writing a love letter to Adrien just like every other girl in Paris. She hoped he would finally receive her love. All was set when suddenly Chloe woke up...

Chloe was determined to show Adrien she was the girl for him, no matter what. She had Sabrina spend months on end buying flowers, chocolates, posters, and booking all sorts of bands and things. She was going to make this Valentine's Day count. She called Sabrina bright and early and had her send the limo. It arrived and Chloe absolutely looked stunning, in her own way. She climbed in the back seat and finished applying her 3rd layer of lipgloss. She was ready and nothing could stop her.

She arrived at Adriens house to a choir singing a love song as loud as they could as close to adriens window as they could get. Adrien heard all the noise and turned back into his cavillion self. He marched to the window and looked down to see Chloe's smiling face looking up at him.

"Oh Adrikins! Aren't you ready for our date yet?" She sounded annoyed. Well Adrien was so frustrated he nearly yelled at her to back off. Sadly Plagg wasn't there to help Adrien keep his cool. He was back in bed the second Adrien turned back to himself. Adrien yelled.

"Chloe, I never said we were going on a date today! We are not dating, you are not my girlfriend, and you will never be so just go away!" Chloe ran back to the limo sobbing and yelling at her staff to stop and leave. Adrien slammed his window shut and ran to his bathroom crying. All he wanted was a perfect Valentine's Day but all he got was Chloe, and stupid choirs. Minutes later he heard another noise from the outside of his window. A girl was yelling his name. He thought it was Chloe and was ready to send his body guard to the front lawn when he saw a banana splat against his window. It was rotten and squishy and it got all over his window. He ran to the window and saw Marinette smiling up at him. He wants in the mood so when she started apologizing about the Banana and explaining she just wanted his attention he yelled at her to go away and leave him alone. Marinette looked at her shows and started crying. She dropped the sweater she had knitted him in the mud and ran of crying just like Chloe had done. Adrien felt guilty and decided he would apologize later after he saw his lady.

Alya was waiting for Marinette by her front door kissing Neno when Marinette ran to them weeping.

"Bro Sita what's wrong dude?" Neno asked. Marinette fell to her knees and started clumsily telling them the depressing story. Alya almost blew a fuse and Neno looked shocked.

" How dare he treat my BFF like that!" Alya yelled.

"Calm down, girl. Adrien would never do that. He's too nice." Marinette continued crying and Alya hugged her looking at Neno like he just committed a crime by defending Adrien.

Neno looked apologetic and and said he would talk to Adrien later. That seemed to satisfy Alya and the girls when up to Marinette's room to further descuss the situation.

It was soon 12:00 o'clock and Chat noir was meeting Ladybug for the patrol they planned. Chat noir got there minutes before Ladybug with roses and dark chocolate. He restlessly waited for her pacing back and forth. She leaped onto the building 15 minutes late with tears in her eyes. Chat noir wasn't prepared for that. He grabbed her hands and stare down desperately into her eyes.

"What's wrong bugaboo?" He pleadingly asked her. She turned away to hide her tears and told him that her **crush** has broken her heart. He backed away at the word. She didn't love him, she loved another. That's why she never flirted back or said she loved him, her heart belonged to another.

With tears in his eyes Chat Noir asked, " who?" Ladybug was shocked by the question but decided to answer truthfully. She looked into his eyes and prepared to break his heart.

" His name is... Adrien Agreste." Chat nearly fainted. His lady loved him and he had broken her heart that morning? Wait was Chloe Ladybug? It made so much sense. She always hanged around him just like Ladybug and he had always thought she was rude, but really she was the sweetest girl in the world. How could he have been so dumb?!

"Chat are you okay? Chat?! Hello... Chat? Ugh, I'm leaving. Im too sad to deal with you and your antics! Chat ran home with all his might. He had been rude to her that morning. He was the reason she was crying. He was so stupid! He could never forgive himself. He de-transformed and wept to Plagg who sat laughing at him the whole time!

"I love you bud, but sometimes you can be so stupid!"

"That's it Plagg! I hate you! I hate Chat Noir! I hate Paris! I hate everything! I even hate... Myself. The only one I ont the is Ladybug and now I'll never get her.

Hawkmoth heard Adriens desperate cries and decided it might be risky but he would akumatize Adrien.

"Anti-Chat I am hawkmoth as you already know. Do you want revenge on everyone who's hurt you? I have an idea that will get you Ladybug and revenge. Get her miraculous and then everyone will see who she really is. Nobody will want her anymore so you can be the one to comfort her and she will be yours. You must also bring me your old miraculous and bring me Plagg as our little prisoner. Then he will never be rude to you again. All of Paris will bow to us and Ladybug can be your queen."

"Sound purr-fect hawkmoth. When do I begin?"


	3. Chapter 3: Anti-Chat introduced

Adrien transforms into Chat noir again but to Plagg's horror Adrien never said Claws out.

"Adrien, what's going on?" Plagg glances nervously around the room and for the first time since he met Adrien he is actually not teasing him.

"I'm not Adrien anymore, and you're no longer my kwami. Now I'm Anti-chat and you can't stop me from taking over Paris." Adrien looks at Plagg and mutters, " come here little kwami. I'm not going to hurt you, but hawkmoth might."

In Marinettes house-

Tikki, "he hates me and now that I told Chat I love someone else he probably hates me too!" Marinette cried to her understanding kwami. " I'm gonna die alone!"

"Don't worry Mari, I will always be with you."

"Thx Tikki," Marinette whispered as tears fell from her eyes. She soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep unaware of the new evil in Paris.

" Marinette, quick wake up!" Tikki was yelling at her. It was only 6 in the morning but Marinettes senses were already on high alarm. She asked her worried kwami what the problem was and she quickly told her she sensed something wrong. " I sense Hawkmoth. He has akumatized another person but, uh oh..."

"What?!" Marinette yelled with fear in her eyes.

" This villain isn't a civilian. It's a superhero..." Tikki whispered.

"No, Chat." Marinette fell to he ground crying and through tears and pain she quietly called, "Spots on."


	4. Chapter 4: chat is Adrien?

Ladybug raced across the tops of the houses waiting and listening for Chat. She was too worried to notice he was following her. She finally stopped on the Effie last tower and called his name.

"Don't worry Bugaboo. I'm right here." She turned around and saw Chat's sweet face. He looked normal and not evil at all. He looked like Chat.

"Oh Chat! I was so worried. Tikki, my kwami had told me you were akumatized. She was probably just paranoid right? " she stared into his eyes as he calmly stared at her with love.

"Oh, that's what Tikki said?" Chat inhaled and Ladybug stared in horror as he presented Plagg to her in a kwami proof cage. "Then she was right." Ladybug stared, she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she could say. She slowly back away aware that the ground was almost a mile from her feet.

"Chat, what's wrong? This isn't you. You could never be akumatized. You're too sweet." Ladybug watched as Chat walked after her with revenge in his eyes. "And... and I **love** you." Ladybug never imagined these words would escape form her lips but as she said them Chat seemed to soften and look less mad.

" I love you to... Chloe." Ladybugs eyes widened in terror. He thought she was Chloe. He loved Chloe?! She didn't know what to say now. She backed away and started running. "Ladybug what's wrong?" He yelled after her. She kept running never looking back.

"Spots off." Marinette yelled as she got back to the safety of her house. Tikki stared at her and started crying. "Tikki what's wrong?"

"Didn't you see? He had Plagg. He was going to hurt him. And now he is out to get you too. He is akumatized and you will have to save him, for Plagg and for Chat. " Ladybug smiled at her kwami and walked over.

"I promise I'll save Plagg." She gave her kwami a small hug and then Tikki smiled.

"So you love Chat?" She raised to eyes and giggled.

"When I said that I meant it as if he was a brother. I could never date him. No offense to Chat but my heart belongs to Adrien. Chat is just a funny big brother." She smiled sincerely and Tikki knew she meant what she said. "Now it's time to save those kitties." Tikki laughed and Marinette once again yelled, "Spots on!" She transformed and dashed for the door leaving a small note saying she was shopping for her parents. "I hope Chat isn't hurt," whispered Ladybug as she jumped across the buildings of Paris. She followed he tracker to locate Chats ring. It brought her to the **Agreste's** house. She was scared. Was Adrien in trouble? She slowly made her way into the house. Adriens window was still opened like it was that morning. She climbed in. "Adrien?" She quietly looked around his room. He was gone. Fear vanquished her heart. Where was he? She suddenly heard a loud cackle and followed the noise upstairs.

"Ladybug, nice to finally meet you, face to face." Staring at her from across the room was, Hawkmoth and Chat was tied up next to him looking like he had been knocked out. Ladybug just stood there with a single tear falling from her eye.

"Why are you here? What did you do to Chat Noir and where is Adrien?" Ladybug strongly spoke out her questions. She glared at Hawkmoth and decided she would decide if she was gonna fight him after he answered. He looked at her and laughed.

"So the kitty never told his love bug who he truly was? Well Plagg, come here. A small kwami that looked like a floating black cat came out from behind Hawkmoth. "Well Plagg, who is Chat? Go ahead don't be shy, tell her." Plagg went to Ladybug and she knew she would not listen. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"No, I will not tell her! That's Chats job and he will when he wants! So leave me alone!" Hawkmoth glared at him then spoke.

"I thought you might say that, akuma de-evilize." Ladybug turned away as Chat turned back to himself. Sh heard a flash then a surprised gasp from Hawkmoth. "Adrien?!" Ladybugs eyes grew and she turned around. There he was sitting on the floor staring at his surroundings. There was Adrien. Adrien looked around with horror.

"Where am I? Why are you here Ladybug? Hawkmoth?!" He stood up and stared he couldn't believe what he was seeing. " Oh no! Was I akumatized?!" Ladybug nodded and Hawkmoth continued to stare in horror.

"Adrien?!" Hawkmoth was terrified. Ladybug looked at him and cried.

"Adrien? What's going on? Your Chat? I'm so confused. Plagg where are you?" Ladybug sturmered. Adrien was scared.

"So you know?" He grumbled, "Ugh, now you will never love me, I was the one who made you cry this morning and now you know."

"Adrien, Chloe was akumatized before. " Ladybug remembered. His eyes grew.

"So your not Chloe? Thank goodness. I hated her. So I didn't make you cry this morning?" He thought for a minute. " but you said Adrien Agreste had made you sad."

"I did, and there was one other girl that visited you this morning." Plagg suddenly runs out.

"Adrien I'm sorry I teased you. I love you!" Plagg started crying and Adrien hugged him with joy.

"I missed you buddy." Ladybug wiped a tear from her eyes then suddenly realize don't there was still one situation to deal with. Hawkmoth was sitting in the corner mumbling to himself and scared.

"Uh, Hawkmoth. What's wrong? Ladybug questioned.

" None of your business, now give me your miraculous!"

"Wait where's my miraculous? Plagg?" Adrien yelled from across the room.

"Don't worry bud, I got your back. I used a secret spell to keep me awake even when you didn't have your ring. Btw I'm wearing your ring." He threw the ring to Adrien.

"Claws out!" Ladybug and Chat sourounded Hawkmoth when suddenly, *BEEP BEEP* Hawkmoth miraculous made a sound.

"Um, I'm about to change." Hawkmoth looked worriedly towards Chat. Suddenly Hawkmoth de-transformed into none other then Mr. Agreste!


	5. Chapter 5: Agreste Madness

"D... d...dad" Adrien finally spitted out the words. He was speechless. "I can't believe it!" Ladybug too was speechless and looked away with shame.

"Gabriel, I think you and Adrien need to talk," she smiled with symphony and swiftly left the room. Adrien watched her leave then slowly turned his head toward his father.

"Father, why?" Adrien nearly yelled. He looked at him with sadness. "All this time we have been fighting each other and all this time you never once told me you were evil?!"

"You didn't tell me you were Chat Noir!" Gabriel lost his temper then suddenly calmed down and almost cried. He leaned over and hugged Adrien. "I'm sorry, for everything. I just wanted to protect you and with all the power I could do that. I didn't want to loose you like with your mother..."

"Father, I will always love you and you will never lose me, but please join the superheroes, don't be the villain. We can rid the streets of Paris from crime together. Please join the super team?" Gabriel stared at his son affectionally then spoke.

"I will." They hugged and cried for nearly an hour beforehand discussing everything. They discussed being heros, Ladybug and her identity, and everything they were going to do to change their lives. They laughed till dawn forgetting all about their old struggles. They were finally a family


	6. Chapter 6: why is life so awkward!

The next day everything had changed. Gabriel insisted he visit Adrien at lunch when he went to school and Gabriel even changed Adrien's entire schedule so Adrien and him could spend as much time as they wanted together. Adrien left bright and early for school as happy as can be but then he realized that Ladybug knew his identity and his father's. He would have to talk to her today seriously. No jokes, no flirting, and no puns. This was not going to be claw-some. He had to act natural.

"Hi Marinette," he said as he walked into the school yard. Marinettes eyes bulged and she literally ran away. "What did I do wrong?" He yelled after her and chase down her all the way to Alya. She was hiding behind her friend and crying.

"Girl, you took this crush to a whole new level," Alya whispered to Marinette seconds before Adrien arrived at the table.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" Adrien stared at her with distress.

"Noth... nothing." Marinette couldn't even look at him. He had made her cry the day before, he had thought she was Chloe, and he was Chat Noir. Now she couldn't complain to Chat about her aweful crush because he was her aweful crush and now Marinette didn't even know if he was that. She didn't even know if she still liked him, should she? She stayed behind Alya.

"Mari?" Alya whispered," what's wrong girl?" She suddenly started staring at Adrien." Oh no! What happened yesterday?" She looked back at Marinette and waited. "Adrien, maybe you should go. I'll try to find out what's wrong with her, k?"

"Ok" he stared back at them as he slowly walked away.

"Ok girl, spill. What did that guy do to you?" Marinette slowly gazed up at her friend.

"He broke my heart..." she barely whispered. "He practically yelled at me when I came to see him. Then..." Marinette couldn't continue so she started messing with her hair while Alya glared at Adrien from across the field.

"HOW DARE HE?!" Alya almost got up but Marinette made her stay.

"Don't worry Alya, I changed my mind. I don't like him anymore. Now I think I like Nathanial. He's super sweet and kind and I know he likes me too," Marinette smiled. Alya's eyes widened.

"You like Nathan!? Wow! Omg! I can't believe it!" The girls laughed together then Alya realized something. "How are you gonna explain being super weird towards Adrien today?" Marinette eyes grew. Uh oh... "Hey Adrien, get over here!" Yelled Alya as loud as she could.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO, oh hi Adrien," Marinette said. Adrien then proceeded to ask what was wrong earlier. "Oh don't worry about me, I was just kind of tired and... you looked all blurry so yeah. You kind of scared me. I'm a scaredy cat, right?" Marinette blurted.

"No, I guess I'm scary." Adrien laughed and walked off, "Nice going Agreste, real smooth!" Plagg laughed from his bag. "Shut up Plagg! It's not like I like Marinette anyway, well I like her as a friend but Ladybug is the one I love. Who asked for your opinion anyway? Ugh, I need to get to class." Adrien dashed for 1st period at the sound of the bell. Class started late luckily for Adrien because he was 5 minutes late too.

"Ok class... blah blah blah blah blah." The teacher lectured for hours, or so it seemed. Adrien's head was full of thoughts. Who was Ladybug? Would she tell? No she wouldn't, he trusted her. She loved her, but now would she ever love him? "Mr. Agreste stop daydreaming and answer the question."

"Um, oh, eeh. 12?" He wasn't listening. Some of the other students giggled from the back of the room.

"No Mr. Agreste, the answer is TRUE." Oops.

"oh, yeah, sorry." Adrien silently scolded himself. He should of been listening. Well at least his dad won't get too upset if he fails, at least he hoped so.

"Um hi Nathan," he heard Marinette whisper from behind him.

"Uh, Marinette, you're speaking to me? Wow this is amazing! Um, oh sorry. Yes?" Marinette giggled as his childish crush.

"I was wondering if.. you would like to be my boyfriend?!" Marinette squeaked. Nathan's eyes grew and he literally yelped with joy.

"Um... obviously yes! You are the most amazing, beautiful, funniest girl ever. I would love to date you! You're perfect."

"Nathan, Marinette, be quiet!" The teacher scolded. They both giggled with glee and held hands. Adrien just stared. What had just happened?


	7. Chapter 7: Double dates

Adrien was thoroughly confused. Even though Marinette had known for ages that Nathan had liked her she had never liked him back. Adrien even kind of felt jealous. He had no idea why, he had never loved Marinette, she was just a friend, right? Anyway he had more important things to think about like Ladybug and what he was going to say to her tonight.

"Hi Chaton, or should I say Mr. Agreste?" Ladybug gracefully landed on the roof and smiled.

"Oh hi Ladybug, so you won't tell will you?" Ladybug's eyes grew with surprise.

"Don't you trust me Adrien?" She giggled and felt as if her heart had lifted. She could finally be around him without freaking out, now she loved Nathan and no one could change that. He nodded and smiled.

"Great, I knew I could trust you Bugaboo," he said. "So since you know who I am can I please know who you are? The suspense is driving me purr-fectly mad M,lady."

" Well too bad, I guess you're going to have to go mad, because I'm not telling," Ladybug teased.

" I have a question Bugaboo." Chat inquired. "I have a close friend who recently got a boyfriend. Her name is Marinette and my other friend Alya asked if I could set up a interview for her. Here's what I said. Ladybug and I would love to come for a double date with you and Nino." Ladybug gasped quietly. "She said that was a marvelous idea and she could even make it a triple date with her friend Marinette and her new boyfriend Nathan. She even called Nathan up to plan the surprise date with Marinette. You up for it?" Ladybug was speechless.

"Kitty you know we aren't a couple but I will go on one condition, no PDA, k kitty?"

" Sure LB"

"Omg, Ladybug! I'm your biggest fan!" Alya screamed from outside the restaurant. "I can't believe you actually came, you are the greatest!" Nathan interrupted Alya.

"Um, where's Marinette she said she would be here by now."

"Oh don't worry Nathaniel, she will be here, I promise, come on Ladybug let's go inside!" The group walked inside and took their seats. "So Chat, Ladybug, I have so many questions. Blah? Blah blah blah? Blah blah?" The duo answered her questions as ladybug fidgeted with her watch and longingly watched Nathan.

"Um, Alya, brb. I need to go to the lavatory." Alya nodded and continued talking to Chat as Ladybug hurried off.

"Tiki spots off," Ladybug said when she reached the safety of the bathroom. "We just need to check in, then in a few minutes, I'll say I need to barf, run to the bathroom, and text them that I'm going home."

"Sounds complicated," Tikki chirped. Marinette sighed but said it was not. She ran to her friends with Tikki tucked away in her purse.

"Hi Nathan!" Marinette enthusiastically kissed her boyfriend's cheek and he lit up with glee.

"thank God, I thought you were bailing from our first date, M'lady." Marinette laughed at his tone and asked him about the M'lady. "Oh you know, Chat Noir always calls his lady M'lady and I thought it would be cute to do that with you." Marinette smiled with happiness. She nodded in agreement. Minutes later Ladybug still hadn't came back and Chat was getting nervous.

"Maybe I should check on her," said Chat finally. Marinette got nervous.

"Um no no! You can't go in the girls room, and I don't feel so well anyway, I'll check on her," Marinette blurted the sentence all bunched together. She then proceeded to get out of her seat with a sick look on her face. Nathan looked worried. "Don't worry baby, I'll be fine," she reassured him as she walked off holding her stomach.

"Spots on!" She stayed in the bathroom for awhile so her excuse would make sense. She then walked back. "Bad news, Marinette felt really sick. She was puking and crying and I just decided to bring her home. She is resting right now so she will be fine. Let's continue our meal then," Ladybug tried to sound cool as she sat down. They all agreed except Nathan.

"Maybe I should go check on her, I am her boyfriend." Ladybug eventually convinced him she needed rest and he stayed with a worried face. She felt bad for making her boyfriend worry but she had to lie to protect her identity. "Ok so Alya what are you gonna ask Ladybug next?"

"Oh right! I was wondering how she got her powers." Alya asked

"Oh one day I found a miraculous in my bag and I didn't know what it was but when I put it on a kwami popped out and explained the whole thing to me. I was pretty freaked out that she chose me but I eventually got used to it and met Chat. We have been fighting crime together ever since." Nathan seemed interested so they talked for awhile well Chat got interviewed by Alya for like the 3rd time.

"So Chat, are you and Ladybug dating?" Alya inquired. Chat's eyes grew and he glanced toward Ladybug for a response.

"Um, no," she said. She was debating on whether to tell them or not. She decided to. "Actually, I have just recently gotten a boyfriend." She smirked and looked towards Chat. Her smile faded. His eyes were bulged and his mouth was hanging wide open.

"B...b.. boy.. friend?" He almost shouted. Alya hardly noticed, she was to ingrossed in Ladybug to notice.

"So Ladybug do you guys know each other's identitys?" Ladybug quietly answered.

"Well I know his but he doesn't know mine. Also I have a huge scoop for your blog. Turn on your camera!" Ladybug was getting more energetic. "Hi Ladybloggers, it's me Ladybug and I have some news for you. Hawkmoth is no longer going to be causing any more trouble, because he has been identified. I can't tell you who he is but let me just tell you he is done being evil!" Alya screeched. She never imagined such amazing news on her blog.

"Um Ladybug? Are you and Chat going to continue saving Paris?"

"Well yes! We will fight any normal crime there is. We will never stop fighting for what's right!" She punched the air for dramatic effect and Alya turned off the screen.

"So cool! I can't believe Ladybug just announced that on my blog! The people will love it! You are amazing!" Chat was still stunned but nobody noticed after all that. Everyone was too excited to care. Everyone was completely enjoying this double date. Well everyone except Nathan and Chat who were both lost in scared thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8: Ladybug has a boyfriend?

Minutes after the "date" Chat Noir and Ladybug were finally alone.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Chat said sadly. Ladybug was surprised by the question but answered truthfully.

"Uh, yes. We are in love. You know I used to like you but you know Adrien you. I wish I would have known you were Adrien before. Then we could be happy together. I liked your civilian self and you liked my hero self. We would have made a cute couple, ya know? But after Valentine's Day I realized I was just a fan girl like everyone else and I didn't truly love your civilian self, I just liked the model. I could hardly talk to you, but my boyfriend now is so sweet and caring and I truly know he loves me for me. He loves my civilian self. He doesn't even know I'm Ladybug and he still loves me." Chat was shocked by this answer. He thought he had always showed Ladybug that he loved her for her but apparently he was too late. Ladybug had a boyfriend and it wasn't like she was going to break up with him just to date Chat Noir! It would be so superficial and weird. He knew he had to accept her choices and move on. Maybe even Chloe. No nevermind bad idea. He would always love Ladybug and he would just have to deal with it.


	9. Chapter 9: Nathan my love

Ladybug raced on top of the buildings to beat Nathan to her house, she knew he would want to check on her. He was so sweet! She flew into her room and yelled,

"Spots off!" As he knocked on her door. "One minute!" She slipped into her pjs, damped her face, pinched her cheeks, and climbed into bed. "Come in," she talked quietly so he would think she was unwell. He gasped with fear.

"Oh my sweet Mari, you look so sick! Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all? Oh you poor thing, I can't believe I made you wait for me so long. I'm sorry I didn't leave earlier, I was so worried! Don't worry though, I'm here now and will do whatever I can to care for you." He smiled with love and she felt so bad! How could she make him worry so much? She should tell him... no, she knew she couldn't. Maybe someday but not yet. They had only been dating for a few weeks, she knew he loved her but would he still if he knew her secret. Would he freak out, or would he smile and tell her she was wonderful. She didn't know so she couldn't tell him yet. "I'll go get you a damp towel, and some soup, and maybe some medicine?" He smiled. "What do you need baby?" She smiled at the word. He has never called her that and it made her swell with pride. She knew he loved her.

"Some orange juice please sweetie?" Marinette looked up at him longingly.

"Sure my sweet! Anything for you," he whispered then ran downstairs to fetch her juice.

"Okay Tikki go get some more water," she quickly applied the water for a sweat look and pretended to sleep.

"Baby I'm back," he entered minutes later. "How cute, sleep well princess," he kissed her cheek and left the juice by her bed.

"Oh, Tikki he is the most wonderful caring boyfriend ever! I'm kind of sad I wasted all my time crushing over Adrien when my perfect guy was here the whole time!"


	10. Chapter 10: why am I jealous?

It was another boring school day once again and Marinette was actually excited. She hadn't seen Nathan since Friday and was excited to see her bugaboo meanwhile Adrien was dreading school. All of his friends were too obsessed with dating they didn't hang out as much. Marinette had Nathan, and Alya and Nino had eachother. Who did he have, a sarcastic kwami and Chloe? Ugh, no thx. Class was about to begin so he stopped thinking about his own situation and just paid attention.

"Hey Adrien, Alya, Nino, and me are going to get icecream later, wanna come?" Marinette was whispering from behind him. "Nathan is busy and we haven't hung out in awhile, so wanna?" Adrien smiled. He was pleased his friends finally wanted to hang out.

"Sure, sounds fun!" He didn't have to worry about his overprotective dad making his body guard follow him anymore. Gabriel was much more chill nowadays.

After school the old gang got back together and went to Jerry's icecream parlor for fun and relaxation. Once they got there Alya and Nino headed straight for the nearest two person table for some cute couple bonding. Marinette and Adrien were left to fend for themselves.

"Let's get a table near them after we order our icecream, k?" Marinette asked Adrien. He smiled and nodded. Now that Marinette had a boyfriend she seemed less frightened by him. "I'll have a Reese's peanut butter shake and he will have?" She looked at him quizzically.

"A sundae please, no nuts, extra chocolate," he told the lady. The two friends paid and found a table near the couple who were currently kissing for a selfie Alya was snapping. They told jokes and enjoyed their evening, when the night was over Adrien offered to walk Marinette home. She accepted because she didn't want her parents worried about her walking alone in the dark. The pair strolled through the streets of Paris joking and laughing the whole way. When they got there Adrien had the sudden urge to kiss her goodnight but decided not to when he remembered she had a boyfriend. Why was he so suddenly attracted to her? He had never like her before. Maybe after seeing her with Nathan he got kind of jealous and his mind suddenly wanted what he didn't have. That was crazy right? He had always loved Ladybug and he wasn't just gonna start liking Marinette because she had a boyfriend now. That would be stupid and selfish. He would just have to wait till Ladybug came to her senses, broke up with whoever her lame boyfriend was, and declared her love for him. She had said she had liked him before, so why was it any different now that she knew he was Chat? It didn't make any sense and Adrien was still trying to figure out what fangirl she was. She had said he had broken her heart on Valentine's Day so maybe he had just not returned one of her 2 million letters like every other girl in Paris. She was just a fangirl and definitely not Chloe but if she wasn't Chloe who was she?


	11. Chapter 11: a new villain?

It was weeks later and Marinette and Nathan were still happily in love and Adrien hadn't seen Ladybug in over a month. He wished there would just be some crime so he could see her again. He had been spending a lot of time with his father and he even told him about his little crush on Ladybug. Gabriel thought it was cute.

"How adorable," he had said. "By the way, if you want you are now allowed to date." Gabriel smirked. Adrien laughed at his father's joke just for the fun of it.

"Ya we will be a real cute couple, once she actually likes me," he tried to whisper the end but his father heard.

"Don't worry she'll love you someday. No son of mine will be ignored by a lady!"

"Funny dad, real funny," he had said

At school the friends were having a meeting and Marinette was not there. That was what the meeting was about.

"She is never around anymore," Alya blurted. "Always hanging out with Nathan. She never has any time for us!" She yelled. "It makes me so mad!"

"Don't worry Alya," Adrien interrupted." She is in love, can you blame her?" He smiled as he saw Marinette walking over to me holding hands with Nathan. "Cute couple." He had decided the whole liking Marinette thing was just a two minute thing. She was amazing but her heart belonged to another and so did his. He couldn't just abandon Ladybug. She was perfect.

"Hi guys, what we talking about?" It was Marinette. The group silenced.

"nothing, " they sang in unison. They smiled as she sat down with Nathan.

"Guess what?!" She screamed. The friends stared at her with wonder. "Nathan just bought me... drum roll please!" She said. "A diamond necklace!" Alya shrieked with joy as Marinette presented th diamond around her neck. Nino and Adrien playfully rolled their eyes at the girls excitement.

"Oh it's nothing, my mom's a jeweler and she said she could make one for me, um I mean for her. It does suit her though," he playfully shoved her. Marinette blushed and with one swift movement kissed his cheek and got back in her spot. "I love you sweetly," he said. She nodded and told him she loved him more. They argued for nearly five minutes while Alya asked Nino why he hadn't gotten her anything so special. He just blamed his boss for not paying him enough. Adrien felt left out so when he saw Chloe he called her over.

"Hey Chloe, come here!" He yelled. She turned, smiled, and skipped over to him.

"Yes Adrikins?" She said as she got to the group. She kissed his cheek and he was wiping it off when she spoke again. "Oh Marinette, I see you finally got over your little crush. Guess Nathan was an okay second choice right? Like anybody else would like you?" Marinette opened her mouth with shock. Nathan's face fell.

"Second choice?" He asked her. "You mean I wasn't your first choice?" Chloe interrupted him.

"Of coarse not! Didn't you know? She was dying to date Adrien since like the day he got here!" She yelled in his face. Adrien looked at Marinette with shock. "She probably just decided to date you because Adrien would never like her. She knew you would so she took the bait and you know what?" She paused for dramatic effect. "You fell for it!" She laughed. Nathan stood up and ran with tears in his eyes. Marinette looked angrily towards Chloe with her eyes full of tears too.

"How could you?" She cried. Chloe leaned up against Adrien as Marinette chased after Nathan.

"Get off!" Adrien shoved Chloe off of him. "Why would you do that? Marinette is my friend!" He yelled at her. He ran after Marinette and Nathan. Alya and Nino followed close behind.

"Geez, it was just a joke," Chloe said crossly as she rolled her eyes. The friends all caught up finally. Nathan and Marinette were crying there eyes out and Adrien was looking at Marinette with worry. Nino was comforting Nathan and Alya was hugging Marinette.

"Nathan..." Marinette spoke up. "It's true," Nathan's eyes widened as he looked away with shame. "Well it was, I used to like Adrien and I only thought of you as a friend but..." he turned towards her again and looked into her eyes. "That was before I realized how great of a guy you were. Now that I see that you truly love me I.. I really love you!" She cried. "You are the best boyfriend I could ask for," he smiled and the couple slowly walked towards each other and grabbed hands.

"I love you too!" He yelled. They hugged and kissed and cried and laughed. They really were the perfect couple. The group went back to their seats and thankfully Chloe was gone. After school Nathan and Marinette went out for a double date with Nino and Alya. Adriena again was alone. This was starting to get old. When he got home, he went straight to bed even though it was only 4:00 pm. He was awaken at 12:00 am by a noise. It sounded like a buzz.

"Hello Adrikins," said a voice from his terrace.

"Huh," he woke up and went to the terrace. "Is anyone there?" He asked.

"Yes baby, it's me Chloe," said the voice. His eyes widened with terror. He gulped and ran back to his bed. He hid under the sheets and tried to go back to sleep hoping this was only a dream. "Come here babe. I won't hurt you," she said calmly but still it sounded frightening. Why was she here? "Come and meet Queen Bee, the new villain in town," she whispered. His heart beat and his blood turned cold as ice. He was scared.


	12. Chapter 12: boyfriend

Adrien shivered under his bed. He needed help. What could he do? He couldn't transform in front of her, he had to though. He ran to his bathroom seconds before she caught up. He sealed and locked the door.

"Claws put," he whispered. He transformed and lay there hoping that Ladybug would answer. He used his cat phone to call her. The phone buzzed and said unavaible. That meant she wasn't in costume. He would just have to find her. He kept calling and calling.

Meanwhile the couples were dining in a fancy French restaurant far away. Marinette's phone kept beeeping. She knew what that meant it meant a certain cat was trying to call her.

"Is it urgent," Nathan asked after he heard the noise. Marinette smiled.

"I'll just be a minute sweety," she walked passed him and patted his head. Once she was safely in the bathroom she locked the bathroom doors, put a out of order sign on the handle, and called,"Spots on!" She quickly transformed and called back the worried Chat. "Hello?" Adrien was relieved that he finally got to hear the sweet voice of his angel.

"M' lady, we seem to bee in a situation," he made sure the word bee was stretched and loud. Ladybug didn't get it. "Excuse the pun but, Chloe found the bee miraculous! She is here! I need help!" Ladybug nearly fainted.

"Okay, be right there. I just need to convince my boyfriend I need to go," she replied worriedly. Adrien grimaced at the word. He still wanted to believe he had a chance with her. "Baby!" She called. Nathan rushed to the bathroom. Marinette whispered," spots off," Nathan was by her side now. "Urgent call from work," she lied. "The whole fall line will be ruined without me, can I go?" She asked sweetly. Nathan smiled and nodded but before she went he kissed her, grabbed her hand, and placed a small box in it.

"For good luck," he said. He returned to the table to tell everyone the news. Marinette ran outside.

"What a sweet boyfriend," her phone said. Marinette gasped. She forgot to turn her phone off. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Well yes, he is very sweet," she answered. "I wonder what it is," she looked at the box. "I'll just have to find out later, Spots on!"

"You know you gave me a hint about who you are M'lady, now I know you design fashion," Chat said slyly from her phone. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"And so do two million other people in Paris, even your dad designs!" She answered. Chat realized this.

"Ugh, now I'm even more confused about who you are!" Chat whined," "well anyway hurry up, Chloe is try's to get in!" Ladybug heard Chloe talking to Adrien. She needed to hurry...


	13. Chapter 13: Chloe is queen bee?

Ladybug was racing across the building tops hoping that Chat would be okay. She reached his window and silently opened it. She slid in without a sound and searched the room.

"Adrien? Chat? Chloe?" She called. She definitely didn't want Chloe to know Adrien was Chat. Then she would be all over him and she didn't want Chat to have to deal with that. It was torture enough for her.

"Hello Ladybug," A voice said from behind her. Ladybug turned and saw Chloe dressed all in yellow and black. She had a mask hiding her face and in her hair was the bee miraculous. She gripped her trompo and nearly swung when Chat Noir raced from the bathroom.

"Adrien is safely hidden and you will never find him," Ladybug grinned and Chat winked at her. Chloe growled with anger.

"Oh, I hate you!" She yelled. "Now you will pay!" She lunged toward ladybug but she safely dodged the attack. Chat yelled at Chloe to stop but she kept following Ladybug. "Ladybug come here, I don't want to hurt you, just kill you!" Chat's eyes widened with terror.

"I won't let you!" He yelled with love. "I love her and if you want to kill her you will have to go through me first!" Chloe just stared. After awhile she smiled and lunged for Ladybug. She held onto her neck with a firm grip. Chat stared with fear. He started running towards them.

"Each step you take my grip will get stronger," Chloe warned. With tears and his eyes Chat tried to save her but just as Chloe has promised every time he moved her grip got stronger.

"Help..." Ladybug choked. Her voice was small and weak. Chat knew he had to save her. He would do anything to protect her, anything.

"Let her go and you can have Adrien. I can convince him to date you. I promise," he blurted. Ladybug tried to yell no but Chloe's grip was so tight she could hardly breath. She just gasped out a soft croak. "Let her go!" Chat demanded. Chloe released her arms form Ladybug's neck. Ladybug dropped to the floor gasping for air. The sweet air swooshed down her throat. She never felt so happy and sad at the same time. Chat gave himself up for her.

"Chat you didn't have to do that," she muttered. Chat ran over to her. The second he got to her he grabbed her and hugged her so tenderly her heart nearly melted. Both of there eyes watered.

"Yes I did," he cried. "Chloe, Adrien will meet you at your father's hotel at 6:00 pm tomorrow," he turned to her. She nodded and ran to the window.

"He better be there or you're gonna get it!" She yelled as she flew out the window. The second Chloe left Ladybug fell to the floor. She had bruises around her neck and her breathing was slow. Chat had to get her to the hospital. He ran to his cellphone and called 911.

"Hello, my friend got hurt. She needs immediate help. Hurry please!" He said as the lady answered the phone. The ambulance arrived soon and Ladybug's earrings beeped. He made sure nobody saw her change back, even him. Nobody saw her in her ladybug form. With his eyes closed he handed her to the ambulance workers and she was rushed to the hospital. Chat watched as she was driven away by the beeping ambulance. Minutes later Chloe came back.

"He better be there," she whispered to Chat as he fell to the ground. He was scared for too many reasons.

"He will be!"


	14. Chapter 14: I have to tell him

Marinette awoke to a loud noise. It was the sound of feet running on a hard floor. The door burts open.

"Our baby!" It was her parents. The police had called them. "What happened.

"I don't remember," she lied through her tears. She couldn't tell them. "I just wanna go home!" She yelled. They hugged her warmly.

"Of coarse baby," they said gently. They told the hospital staff and were soon granted permission to bring her home. When they got there they sent her straight to bed and attached dozens of ice packs to her neck. The swelling faded and the bruises lightened.

"I think I'll be alright," she assured them. "Goodnight, love you!" She drifted into a restless sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about how adrien/Chat had risked himself for her. He was the true heroine. She wasn't. She gently rubbed the scarred flesh on her neck and counted sheep. In the morning she got ready for school. She was so glad this was her senior year. Soon she would leave for fashion college and all her cares would be gone. Hawk moth was silenced and Chloe was for now. If she was needed her college was only an hour away. And a plus was that Nathan's college was only a five minutes walk from hers. She could see him everyday. One negative was that adrien was going to the same school as her. They also taught modeling there. Alya and Nino were only 30 minutes away. The old group would still be together, but it would be kind of awkward with Adrien there everyday. She finished puting on her favorite turtleneck -to hide the scars from Adrien and everyone else- when the doorbell rung. She grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs to see Nathan standing by the door being greeted by her mother. "Hi sweetie," she said. He embraced her and they started their walk to school.

"Hey, what's this?" Nathan shouted. Her turtleneck was slightly pushed down. He grabbed for it and pull it all the way down her neck. He looked upset. "What happened baby?!" He yelled. "Who did this?! Tell me!" He was practically fuming. Marinette started to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," his eyes softened.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to get so mad. Please tell me what happened?" He replied calmly while side hugging her.

"All I remember is walking home from work when suddenly black out! Then I awoke in the hospital. It was so weird," she said. She didn't like lying to him but she had no other choice. She couldn't say oh I was fighting Queen Bee who happens to be Chloe when suddenly she strangled me! That would sound ridiculous and would be a dead give away. He nodded his head and told her she was never allowed to walk home alone again. He would always be with her. "Thank you love," she whispered. He kissed her forehead and they sprinted to school while she pulled up her sweater. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" She asked when they arrived.

"Never," he smiled. They rushed to class seconds before the bell rung. Marinette sat down in her seat two rows in front of Nathan. She daydreamed about him all day and by the end of 7th hour she came up with a conclusion -she was going to tell him-


	15. Chapter 15: telling the truth

"Wait Nathan!" Marinette yelled from across the hall. The final bell had just rung and she was chasing him from class.

"Yes baby?" He answered calmly. He smiled at her but her face was serious.

"I need to tell you something, but I can't tell you here. Want to come to my house?" Marinette asked mysteriously. Nathan nodded and the couple walked home holding hands. When they got to her room marinette shut the door. "Nathan you might wanna sit down, k?" Nathan went to her bed and sat obediently. "I'm ladybug." Nathan's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, what?!" He yelled.

"I'm ladybug." She replied nervously. "Are you okay?" Suddenly Nathan's head hit the floor. He had fainted. Marinette rushed over to him. "Nathan! Nathan!" She ran to her bathroom and grabbed a bucket of water. The water splashed over his head.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Nathan was awake. He stared at Marinette. "You're Ladybug?" He asked skeptically. She nodded. "Wow," he replied. "I can't believe it, my girlfriend is a hero! Wait, is that why your neck is bruised?" He demanded.

"Well, yes. I'm sorry I was dishonest. I didn't know if I could tell you, I was scared. Anyway here's the real story. Last night I was fighting Queen Bee who happens to be Chloe by the way when she tried to strangle me!" Nathan ran to Marinette and hugged her.

"I'll never let that happen again," he said. "I promise bugaboo." He laughed. Marinette playfully punched his arm.

"Weirdo," she said.


	16. Chapter 16: the break up

The next day was not anything like Marinette had expected. Marinette hid her bruises under a large black choker and walked to school with Nathan.

"Mari, we need to talk," Nathan said. "You're really cool, and the fact that you're Ladybug is amazing but I've decided you just aren't the girl for me," he continued shyly. Marinette let go of his hand. Her eyes watered.

"what, why?" She asked sadly. She started crying. Nathan looked at her.

"I'm sorry it's just I realized that I'm the kind of guy that wants a simple life. A superhero wife isn't very simple. Anyway I kind of like Sabrina."

"Okay, I get it. I'm a little weird. You deserve to be happy, I set you free. Go get Sabrina. You guys were made for each other," Marinette replied through her tears. Nathan nodded and ran off. Once he was out of sight Marinette fell onto her knees crying. She wept and cried. She couldn't move. Suddenly she heard footsteps from behind her.

"Oh look it's Marinette! Ugh, gross. She's crying isn't that weird? I can't believe how ugly she looks with tears all over her face. How hideous!" It was Chloe. Adrien was with her. He ran to her.

"Please don't be mean to Marinette, she's my friend," Adrien said as he helped Marinette up.

"And I'm you're girlfriend so shut up and leave her!" Chloe yelled. Adrien rolled his eyes with frustration. This was the price he had to pay to keep Ladybug safe. He had promised Chloe he would date her for at least 2 months. It was going to be torture. Chloe was gonna love it. She had made an official contract that he had to sign. It said...

 **OFFICAL BOYFRIEND CONTRACT RULES**

1\. Never call me Chloe, only call me cute pet names

2\. Do whatever I say

3\. Kiss me at least twice each day, once on the lips

4\. No hanging out with friend unless I accompany you

5\. Always invite me to your house

6\. Buy me tons of gifts

7\. Always pay for the date

8\. Hug me 5 times a day

9\. Always hold my hand

10\. Always walk or drive me to school

 _Sign here ..._

Adrien had signed so now it was official. He would have to follow all these rules for 2 months. He was dreading it. He stared at Marinette apologetically and walked off. Marinette wiped the dirt off her pants and got up. Once the coast was clear she started the rest of the walk to school. When she got their she explained the situation to Alya. Alya hugged her with empathy. They sat at the table hugging for nearly 10 minutes before Nino arrived.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he said. "My mom made me do laundry, total buzzkill man." Marinette then proceeded to tell him what happened. He smiled sympathetically. Meanwhile Adrien and Chloe were busy reading over the contract again. Adrien had said he wanted to go see what was wrong with Marinette but Chloe pointed out that he couldn't hang out with friends without her. He grudgingly let her tag along.

"Hi Mari, what's wrong? I'm sorry I was rude earlier," he glared at Chloe. She innocently started playing with her nails.

"Nathan dumped me," she said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must feel awful," he said but he actually thought that sounded pretty great right now. He leaned in to join the group hug but Chloe interrupted.

"Um babe, your time is up. Let's go!" She demanded. Adrien hugged Marinette quick then grabbed Chloe's hand and walked off to greet Sabrina who was currently being handed flowers from Nathan. Adrien got mad.

"You just dumped Marinette and now you're going after Sabrina?!" He yelled apparently annoyed. Nathan was shocked.

"Oh, well Marinette said it was fine," he said quietly. Adrien was about to say something else when Chloe cut in.

"Ooh Adrikins! Nathan and Sabrina can double date with us! It will be so cute! Don't you agree baby face?" She yelled excitedly.

"Sure honey," he said sarcastically. Could this day get any worse?


	17. Chapter 17: someday I will know

That night when the heroes met for patrol Marinette was over Nathan and totally beaming. She was finally a free, single girl! She danced onto the Eiffel Tower with a grin on her face.

"Sup dog? Oh, I mean cat," she laughed. Chat noticed her happiness and asked about it. "Oh I'm just happy because.. I totally dumped my lame boyfriend!" She lied once again. She didn't want to tell him she was dumped because that might give her away.

"Wow, really?" Chat asked with enthusiasm. "That's real great. Wish my love life was that fantastic," he said slightly annoyed. "I'm currently dating Ms. Chloe Bourgeois for 2 months because of you know," he hesitated. Ladybug smiled.

"You sacrificed yourself to save my life, that was real sweet Chaton," she said. Chat smiled but then got serious.

"Can I ask you a question?" Chat asked.

"Isn't that a question?" She teased. "Anything Chaton."

"When I stop dating Chloe the year will be over and we will both be going to college, right?" Ladybug nodded. "Well when the time comes may I... um,"

"Yes?" She asked.

"When the school year ends in two months will you please tell me who you are?" He blurted. Ladybug was shocked.

"Uh, Chaton," she started. "I'll think about it, k?" He nodded.

"Someday I will find out M'lady, I promise I will never stop chasing you," he winked. "See you tomorrow bugaboo!" He leaped off the structure and ran across the streets of Paris leaving Marinette alone.

"Spots off," she said. "That boy will never give up, will he Tikki?" She asked.

"I don't think so, but maybe that's the reason you're falling in love," she said.

"Tikki!" She gently shoved the kwami. "You're so weird! Let's go, spots On!" She raced home. When she got there she snuggled into her bed with her kwami and read.


	18. Chapter 18: Telling Alya

That day when Marinette awoke she once again got dressed and covered her scars. They were almost gone. She was almost done hiding them. She slowly walked to school dreading the conversation she was gonna have with Nathaniel.

"Um Nathaniel can we talk?" She asked when she arrived. He looked at her quizzically.

"Sure, what's up?" They walked off together.

"You won't tell will you?" She asked nervously.

"Don't you remember? I promised to never tell. That doesn't change just cause we broke up. I made a promise and I intend to keep it," he smiled at her. "Don't you believe me Mari?" She nodded and smiled, they hugged quickly before he galloped back to Sabrina. Marinette walked over to Alya.

"Hi Alya," she said. "Hey I need to tell you something," she had decided the night before that Alya deserved to know. It would make their relationship stronger and it could prove useful to have an undercover sidekick that knew her secret. "Come over here," she said suspiciously. "Okay, I need you to stay calm ok?" She asked quietly. Alya nodded sarcastically.

"Hurry up, I'm supposed to be meeting Nino right now," she whined and rolled her eyes.

"I am **Ladybug** ," she said so quiet Alya could barely hear her. Alya's eyes bulged and she sat down. The color drained form her face.

"You're ladybug," she repeated. Suddenly all the color raced back into her face. "This is so... AMAZING!" She yelled. She started jumping around and hugging Marinette. "This is the best news ever! I can't wait to tell the Ladyblog!" Marinette paled.

"Alya I'm sorry but you can't tell anyone," Marinette said slowly. Alya looked heart broken.

"I just found out my BFF is Ladybug and I can't tell anyone?" She sighed dramatically. "This is the worst!" She cried. "I can't believe it," she stared longingly into Marinette's worried eyes. Alya smiled.

"I won't tell, I promise," she said. "You're my BFF and for my blog I'll just pretend I never heard this news. Anyway it will be fun keeping such a big secret," she whispered. The friends hugged and raced for the spot where Nino was waiting.

"That went well," Marinette said to herself.


	19. Chapter 19: The Big News

The months passed and everything was pretty normal. Ladybug and Chat met each night for patrol, Adrien dreaded dating Chloe, Marinette was single and loving it, Alya and Nino were a happy couple, Alya pretended she knew nothing on her Ladyblog, and hardly anything excited ever happened. In fact it was kind of getting boring until...

It was the last day of school. Everyone was super excited, finally time for college! Adrien had stopped dating Chloe 2 days ago and so far she seemed satisfied and not all angry. Hopefully she wouldn't go seeking revenge anytime soon. That would totally wreck everything. Marinette was sure they were safe though. Chloe had given ladybug the bee miraculous which she had given to Gabriel for safe keeping. He kept it with the peacock miraculous behind his wife's portrait. Some day when Ladybug introduced Chat and Hawkmoth to Master Fu they would return the miraculouses and tell him their plan about Gabriel joining the team. They were sure he would be delighted. But back to the last day of school now.

"Hi guys, ready for college," Nino asked enthusiastically.

"Of coarse," they all chirped. The four friends were sitting and eating breakfast at their favorite cafe. It was a special treat for the last day of school. Their parents had all chipped in to buy the teenagers breakfast. They were delighted. They were all thoguhtfully chewing when suddenly Gabriel Agreste walked in.

"Son, come here we must talk," he said when he got closer. Adrien followed him suspiciously. They hadn't seriously talked in awhile. Gabriel was so relaxed now a days and Adrien had even noticed him gone a lot lately.

"What is it father?" He asked. Gabriel tensed.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, I decided I had to immediately. Okay brace yourself," he said seriously. Adrien was starting to get worried. "I'm getting married." He said plainly. Adrien started freaking out. Everyone in the cafe stared at him. His friends stared too. He obviously didn't care.

"What?! When did this happen?! Who, when, what, how?! What's going on?!" He started frantically yelling.

"Calm down son," he said quietly. "It's not that big of a deal," he said impatiently.

"Yes it is, you're getting married!" He yelled loud enough for the whole cafe to hear. Now everyone was really staring especially his friends. Marinette's mouth was hanging open in awe. Alya jumped from her seat and Nino just stared like everyone else in the cafe. Adrien, Gabriel, Marinette, Nino, and Alya all rushed form the cafe. They sat in a small table outside to discuss more clearly. It was peaceful and sunny outside but nobody felt like that. "Okay everyone lets calm down," Adrien said quietly. He himself was still breathing heavily. "Please explain," he said as everyone looked towards his father.

"Okay, okay. This seems a little embarrassing but I'll talk. Her name is Iris. Her eyes are brown and her hair is golden. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen second to only your mother of course," he said as he nodded his head toward Adrien. "We met months ago when I first told you about, you know," he said knowingly. He thought Marinette, Alya, and Nino didn't know but really only Nino didn't. Marinette had told Alya all about it. "Anyway, we were both strolling the streets of Paris when we bumped into each other. We were both nose deep in our phone and didn't notice until it was too late. She fell and the second she looked up I knew she was amazing. It was love at first sight. She felt it too. We started hanging out and later dating. Just last night I proposed. She said yes the wedding is this Summer and I wanted to ask you all something. Iris will be picking 1 other bridesmaid and 1 other groomsman. Would you guys like to be my choices?" He smiled at the group.

"Of course," they said together.

"I'm glad you told me immediately and didn't wait last minute," Adrien said. The group all smiled while the father and son paired hugged. Today was gonna be great after all.


	20. Chapter 20: Wedding plans

The next day it was finally summer. The group went to Adrien's house to help plan the wedding. Everyone except Gabriel of course would be meeting the bride for the first time. The room was buzzing. Charts and lists were laid all over the table. Suddenly in the midst of all the commotion the doors opened. In walked a tall, graceful woman. Her hair was all the way to her knees and was golden just like Gabriel had said. Her eyes were brown and her skin was fair. Her eye lashes were big and her lips were luscious. She was tall with a slim waist and dainty features. She wore a long black dress with pearls strung around her neck and to top off the look were 4 inch black wedges on her feet. She was defiantly a sight. She was simply beautiful.

"Wow," Marinette said. She was embarrassed immediately. Everyone else was speechless and no one seemed to care about her silly little outburst.

"Hello my name is Iris, how are you?" She asked as she glanced around the room. She smiled when she saw Adrien. "You must be Adrien, your father has told me many good things about you. And you must be Alya, Nino, and Marinette," she said getting all the names right. Everyone was even more shocked.

"Isn't she amazing?" Asked Gabriel once everyone had composed themselves. They all nodded. The bride to be blushed.

"Oh Gabey stop flattering me," she said.

"Gabey?" Everyone asked. Gabriel blushed too.

"It's my pet name. Iris came up with it," he said innocently. Everyone giggled including Gabriel. They started chatting and discussing wedding plans. Here is what they came up with.

 **Wedding plans-**

 _Cake flavor - Red velvet and cream cheese frosting_

 _Colors - Blue and red_

 _Place - Eiffel tower_

 _Time - Sunrise_

 _Bridesmaids - Marinette, Alya, and Ava (Iris's friend)_

 _Grooms men - Adrien, Nino, and Jacob (Ava's husband)_

 _Budget - $1,000,000 (Gabriel is rich)_

 _Guest list - friends, family, blah blah blah_

 _Music style - classical_

 _Officiant - Toby Blanch (Friend of Iris)_

 _Guest count - 200_

 _Meals - Snow crab or Pasta_

 _Photographer - Timmy White (Gabriel's photographer)_

 _Flowers - Red and White roses_

 _Caterer - Marinette's parents_

 _Bridesmaids outfits - (Made by Marinette)_

 _Invitations - (Made by Marinette)_

 _Gown fabric - Silk_

 _Designer - Gabriel himself_

 _Honeymoon location - Hawaii (Adrien will be staying with Nino's family)_

Once the plans were completed the group split up and went their different ways. Adrien got to better know the bride with his father and Marinette went home to design the outfits and invitations. This wedding was going to be fabulous.


	21. Chapter 21: I must know

The next day everyone in Paris was talking about it. All 200 people had received their invitations and they were all allowed to bring one guest. Marinette was so excited she nearly forgot to meet Chat for patrol. 15 minutes late, she landed on the tower.

"Hello Adrien, sorry I'm late," she said briskly when she landed. He turned around to see her beautiful face.

"Hi M'lady. How are you?" He asked gracefully.

"I'm amazing! Oh, that reminds me. Are you excited about your father's wedding? I sure am. I'm attaendign by the way," she said mysteriously.

"Wait you are? In costume?" He asked excitedly.

"Nope, actually I'm going as myself," she said knowingly. His face fell then lifted again.

"Wait so my dad know you?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, actually I know the bride and the groom. Iris and Gabriel will be such a cute couple, don't you think?" She asked. Adrien nodded.

"Oh okay, anyway last night I was super busy and I'm sorry I didn't make it to patrol," he said. She smiled. She had also forgotten about patrol but she wasn't gonna tell him that.

"It's cool," she said simply. She was about to sit down when Chat spoke again.

"Wait M'lady. Can I ask you soemthing?" He said quietly.

"Chaton you know you can always ask me anything," she said as she sat down on the ledge of the tower.

"Well um two months ago, I asked if you loud tell me your identity now?" He said so silently Ladybug had trouble hearing. She looked down.

"Oh Chat, you know I can't," she said silently. "I want to but, I just can't!" She yelled as she leaped off the tower and flew home.

"Wait! I must know," he said as she dashed. "I must know..."


	22. Chapter 22: the wedding

The big day finally arrived. It was the last day of summer. Iris, Ava, Marinette, and Alya were all getting into their dresses for the wedding. Meanwhile in the other room the men were getting ready as well. The chairs were packed and they were almost late. Ava zipped up Iris's dress and the cre got into two separate limos to bring them to the Eiffel Tower. One for ladies and one for men.

"I'm so nervous," Iris exclaimed. Ava was fixing her hair and she was nearly in tears. "What if something ruins it?! What if Hawkmoth turns evil again and akumatizes someone?!" She yelled. Marinette and Alya smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry, the wedding will be perfect," they all chirped. Iris smiled.

"I know," she said enthusiastically. They drove the rest of the way in peace. When they got there the groom ran to the podium while the others got in place. The music simultaneously started playing. The guest looked behind them as Alya and Nino walked in hand in hand. Then Jacob and Ava. Finally came Marinette and Adrien. About a year ago Marinette would have totally freaked out if she was holding Adrien's hand but she was pretty cool now. They briskly strolled down the aisle. Once they got to the end the music changed and all the guests arose. Then Iris appeared. She was holding a marvelous bouquet of roses and her smile was as bright as the sun. The gown Gabriel had designed looked stunning on her. Marinette looked for Gabriel's reaction. He too was smiling. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing at all. Iris started walking towards her groom. Soon the ceremony began. The wedding lasted nearly two hours but everyone's enthusiasm never ceased. When the time finally came for them to kiss and exchange rings the wedding had gone off splendidly. They kissed and as the did hundreds of doves flew into the air. The party was pretty great too. Gabriel smashed a piece of cake onto Iris's face and that started a cake war. Everyone grabbed what was left of their slice and threw it. It was amazing. When the night ended it was time for the couple to depart. A helicopter with the words just married flew out of the sky. Everyone was super impressed. Before they left Iris kissed Adrien goodbye. The new family hugged and the couple flew off.

"That was a great wedding," Marinette said happily. Adrien smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss them," he answered. Then he looked at Nino. "Let's go bud, the cleanup crew my dad hired will take care of this mess," the friends ran off to Nino's house. The day was turning out to be perfect. That night when the super hero pair meeted for patrol Adrien told Nino who he was and where he was going. Nino was pretty freaked out but he understood. Chat made him swear to tell no one especially Alya. She would probably post it all over her Ladyblog. Nino swore to it and Chat went to see his Lady.

"Hi Ladybug," he said as he landed. "How did you enjoy the wedding?" He asked.

"It was magical. Someday I hope I have a wedding exactly like that one. It was so amazing and you certainly looked happy," she added slyly.

"Oh I did, did I?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. "Well you looked stunning," he said. Ladybug nearly jumped of the Eiffel Tower.

"Wha... what?!" She yelled. Chat playfully pushed her.

"Just kidding, but I bet you did. Did I happen to talk to you M'lady?" He asked. Ladybug tried to calm down.

"Well just because you scared me I won't tell you," she said harshly. Chat's face fell. Ironically he had puppy dog eyes. "Just messing with you. Just never scare me like that again! Anyway I'm not gonna tel you, maybe I did maybe I didn't," she said. "But I will tell you one thing, the wedding was super fun. It even got me in the romantic feeling. Maybe I'll get back together with my boyfriend," she added teasingly. Chat's eyes widened. "Just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously!" She said. "Anyway I was wondering since this is the last day of patrol... what college are you going to?" She asked even though she already knew.

"Oh I'm going to the Fashion University of Paris," he said. "As you know I'm a model," he added.

"Wow, well I'm going there too. As you know I'm a designer," she said sarcastically.

"Really, cool! Maybe we will be in the same classes," he said hopefully.

"Maybe kitty, well anyway see you there Chat," she said as she ran for the ledge. As she passed him she quickly kissed his cheek. She was in a romantic mood anyway but as she already knew they were just friends and they would always be. Chat didn't see it that way. He instantly froze with glee.

"Wow," he said silently. Once she left he lazily leaped to Nino's house. He was in a love daze. All he could say for the rest of the night was, "wow"


	23. Chapter 23: first day of school

The next day the group met at their favorite cafe for breakfast. It was their first day of school. They were all driving to college right after they ate. The group noisily chatted.

"I can't wait for fashion college," Marinette exclaimed. "I'm so excited!" She said.

"Me too, maybe you will even design an outfit for me," Adrien said happily. He was still pretty hyped from his kiss last night. Ladybug had kissed his cheek. He knew she just did it for fun but it felt real and she had told him she was going to the same college as him. So cool! Soon the group departed. Alya and Nino drove to technology college while Marinette and Adrien drove to Fashion college.

"So I heard a celebrity was enrolled in our school," Adrien told Marinette.

"Oh, who?" She asked quizzically.

"Ladybug! The other day I spied on them while they were talking and I heard Ladybug tell Chat Noir she was going to school here," he lied. Marinette knew he was Chat obviously, but he didn't know she knew so he couldn't just say Ladybug told him. That would make it obvious he was Chat Noir. "Anyway she is going to be out of suit, I wonder who she is. Don't you?" He asked dreamily.

"Well sure," she replied sarcastically. "Anyway, I hope we are in some classes. It would be cool to see a friendly face every day," she added lazily. Adrien was about to reply when suddenly he heard a soft, angelic snore. Marinette had fallen asleep. He stared at her quickly then continued to drive. When they arrived he gently nudged her awake.

"Hey Mari, we're here," he said excitedly. She awoke and stared out her window at the glorious sight. The campus was full of color and joy. People raced around the sidewalks on skateboards, and bikes, and everything imaginable. The dorms were clothes themed and she was hoping her dorm was going to be in the giant hat. She ran to the trunk and pulled out her luggage. Tiki was resting peacefully in her purse.

"Tikki wake up," she pushed her gently. "We're finally here, are you excited?" She asked. The kwami flew out of her bag and looked around.

"Wow, cool," she exclaimed. "Plagg, come see this," she added breathlessly. The small cat kwami Marinette had met months before appeared.

"Uh huh. Now where's the dining hall?" He asked sarcastically. This certainly wasn't the terrified sentimental Plagg she had met before. He glanced up at Marinette. Suddenly his expression changed. "What?! You're ladybug? That is... wow. I can't believe this," he started laughing histerically. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Just don't tell Adrien Plagg," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, I usually don't care about anything that involves drama. My lips are sealed," he said as he flew back into Adrien's bag. Tikki went back into Marinette's bag too just as Adrien arrived.

"Let's go get checked in," he said as he scooped up his luggage. Marinette followed him to check in and soon they had to separate. "See you tomorrow Mari," he said as he walked towards the giant suitcase. Marinette walked towards the hat happily. She had gotten the room she wanted. After she had settled in she rushed to orientation and then the tour. She ate supper and went straight to bed so she would be easy for all her classes tomorrow. She was confident school was going be great.


	24. Chapter 24: Adrien's new girl

The next morning Marinette awoke to a gentle snoring sound. She looked around and saw that it was her roommate that arrived late at night. She woke her.

"Hi my names Marinette," she said quietly.

"Oh hi, my names Kate. How are you?" She said as she stood up. Marinette decided she was pretty nice.

"Great. We should go to breakfast soon. Want to sit with me and my friend Adrien today?" She asked.

"Sure, I'd like that," she answered. The girls raced to the dining hall and found two seats next to Adrien. "Wow, aren't you that famous model?" Kate gushed. Adrien smiled faintly. He was looking around the room for anyone that could be Ladybug.

"Adrien," his thoughts were interrupted by Marinette's soft voice. "Adrien are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to find the "celeb" that we talked about yesterday," he answered hazily.

"Kate guess what? Adrien heard that Ladybug was going to this school," Marinette whispered to her.

"Really?! No offense Adrien but that is way cooler than a model," she shouted. The news about Ladybug soon spread and everyone was trying to figure out who she was. Posters were hung up all around campus that read 'Who is Ladybug? Mystery student?' Marinette was actually kind of worried. "I wonder who she is," Kate was telling Adrien a week later. Kate had more classes with Adrien than Marinette because she was a model not a designer.

"Me too," he sighed dreamily.

"Oh do you like her?" Asked Kate suspiciously.

"Um no why?!" He asked suddenly at attention.

"Well then I would like to ask you to the Sadie Hawkins dance, wanna go?" She asked quietly. Adrien was startled. She hardly knew him but he actually got that reaction from a lot of girls. He decided he would go just to be nice. She was so small and innocent. He didn't wanna hurt her feelings.

"Sure," he replied softly. He was still thinking of his lady.


	25. Chapter 25: the dance

Adrien was rushing all over his room. He had forgotten all about the dance. He pulled on his baby tie Marinette had sewn for him. He brushed his hands through his hair and did a quick mirror check before running to the girl's room. He knocked and the door opened to a Kate that was almost in tears. Oops!

"I'm sorry Kate! I was... napping?" He whispered. She seemed to perk up.

"Cool then let's go!" She yelled enthusiastically. As they were about to leave Marinette walked out of her room.

"Oh hi Adrien! You look great!" She said as she stuck some pearl earrings into her ears behind her iconic black circles that always stayed in her ears. Adrien's mouth hung open. She was absoutley gorgeous.

"Wow, you both look exceptional!" He gushed. Kate blushed. Marinette continued to fiddle with her earrings.

"You better get going. I'll meet you there soon lovebirds," she said as Kate pulled Adrien from the room. She excitedly skipped to the front door. They walked in the moonlight to the dance. Kate was blabbing about her family when suddenly they heard a noise. Then he saw her. A girl in a ladybug mask and printed dress stood in front of them.

"Hi I'm Ladybug!" She said eyeing Adrien. Kate nearly exploded.

"Wow! I mean... just Wow! I can't believe that it's... It's you!" Adrien just kept staring at her. He was in shock.

"Um Ladybug, how are you out of costume?" He asked quizzically.

"Well I'm a designer so I just whipped together a cute Ladybug themed dress for the dance. I noticed from the posters that everyone wants to meet me," she said shyly.

"Wow, Ladybug! Cute earrings! I have the exact same pair. I let my friend Marinette borrow them tonight," She said enthusiastically. Adrien's eyes grew. She had black circles and pearl earrings in her ears just like Mari. He also hadn't seen her dress yet. What if she.. no he was thinking crazy. Or was he? Kate grabbed his arm and yelled goodbye. He kept staring at her as they left. When they got to the dance Ladybug was already there and was sourrounded by bunches of people. "Ooh Adrien. The dance floor is almost empty. There is lots of space to move, let's dance," Kate dragged him to the dance floor. Later once Ladybug had left nearly an hour ago Marinette walked in. Her dress was baby blue Andy it matched his tie. Her hair was curled and she wore the earrings a matching pearl necklace. She looked fabulous. She saw them and waved before turning to a brunette she had met the other day. He was nice enough so she decided to ask him just for fun and the night sure was fun. Adrien ate too much cake and got whipped cream all over his face, Marinette and Kate got on the boys shoulders and had a chicken fight, and Donald (the cute brunette with long hair tied in a ponytail and adorable dimples) fell down the stairs but during the whole night Adrien couldn't help but think that Marinette was Ladybug.


	26. Chapter 26: The Big reveal

That night Ladybug called Chat Noir to meet her on top of the head school building. When he arrived she was still wearing the dress. The pearls were gone though.

"Hi chaton, tonight was pretty crazy right? Remember seeing me tonight. Who's that girl you were with?" She asked nonchalantly. He blushed. Maybe she didn't know. Maybe she wasn't really Marinette.

"Oh her, I was just being nice. You know, hanging out?" He tried to continue but she shushed him.

"You don't need to apologize kitty. We aren't a couple, ya know?" She said slyly. He nodded.

"But I wish we were," He said in a hushed whisper. He was looking at his feet.

"Kitty, I.." she started but then burst into tears.

"Whoa.. whoa! Why are you crying bugaboo?" He asked as he rushed over to embrace her.

"I... need to tell you..." she said. "I can't do this anymore. I feel like I'm.. I feel like I'm playing with you're feelings. Kitty are you ready to know who I am?" She asked through the tears. Her eyes were red as she stared up at his face. He jumped back in surprise.

"if it's causing you so much distress M'lady, I promise I won't beg anymore anymore," he said doubtfully. She reached for his hand.

"No Adrien. I know who you are, you deserve to know who I am," she stared into his dark glowing eyes. He waited for her to say spots off but she didn't. "Tikki come one out," She said shakily. Tikki whom he had never met was a kwami about as small as Plagg. She was red with black dots and a furry tail.

"Are you sure Marinette," She asked loudly. As she said it her cheeks turned even redder than before and she gasped as she covered her hands with her mouth.

"Yes," she giggled. She removed her making and looked into Adrien's confused eyes. "Adrien, are you okay?"

"Okay... okay?!" He yelled. Marinette became scare day but's before she could run he yelled, "I'm fantastic! This is amazing news! The best news ever! I'm so happy!" He grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air and kissed her. There kissed lasted for nearly a minute before she was set down.

"Wow! So does this mean we are dating now?" She asked suspiciously.

"Of course!" He yelled.

 **THE END!**

(hope you guys enjoyed my story! It was really fun to write and I kind of got discoruaged at points by some fairly rude comments but the few nice comments kept me writing. Thanks again for all you're support. I hope to write more very soon!)

(Shout out to my crush Donald .L who I featured in the story!)


End file.
